


Cruel Mistress

by prettyapathetic



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-18
Updated: 2011-06-18
Packaged: 2017-10-20 12:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyapathetic/pseuds/prettyapathetic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Camp Sick!Wilson 2011's Sekret Word Challenge #3 - Insomnia. Just a little drabble to try and get myself motivated again. Drabbles, gotta love them for their inspiration, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cruel Mistress

Darkness and light, followed by more darkness and light. Rinse and repeat. Time ceased to matter as colours bled together and then drained from the world. A dawning realization came to Wilson as he watched the sun dawn on the horizon for the third day in a row: Insomnia was a cruel mistress.

He couldn’t figure how House had dealt with it for so long, but the knowledge certainly added a new dimension to the whole Amber hallucinations thing. The muted colours of the new day swirled before him as he wondered if maybe he might see Amber again too.


End file.
